


Passion

by BartonStark (BloodEnvy)



Series: Kinds of Love [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BartonStark
Summary: It's your wedding night, and Tony's pulling out all the stops.Final installment of the 'Kinds of Love' Series.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark & You, Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Series: Kinds of Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080789
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Passion

“I still can’t believe you did this.” you murmured, taking a sip of your drink. Tony had poured the both of you two fingers of Macallan when you’d arrived, and to no surprise, it was incredibly smooth. “Although, granted, it’s incredibly on-brand for you.”

Tony hummed in amusement in your ear, more content and relaxed than you’d ever seen him. He had one arm wrapped around your waist, his fingers tracing idly over the lace of your wedding dress. Your _wedding_ dress. You smiled, leaning into him as you felt him press a kiss to your cheek, his stubble tickling your skin. Your back was pressed against his chest, and Tony’s suit jacket was hanging off your shoulders; the breeze was cool, catching in the thin material of your dress.

“Couldn’t resist, sweetheart.”

“Can you ever?” you teased, covering his hand with your own. You toyed with the ring on his finger, pressing your lips together as a smile bloomed on your face. You still couldn’t believe this was all real. You were _married._ You laughed to yourself suddenly.

“What?” Tony’s lips touched your neck.

Turning in his arms to face him, you smiled at him, brushing your fingers through his hair. “I was just thinking… I kinda got that whole prince charming dream they say all girls have growing up.”

Tony grinned, setting his empty glass down on the table beside you. He took hold of your waist, his hips pressed against yours. His lips returned to your throat, a teasing pressure and a light tease of his tongue and his lips and the slightest graze of his teeth… it sent shivers along your spine. His voice was low and intimate and humored in your ear, his breath a whisper, a caress against your skin. “How’s that, sweetheart?”

“Well, let’s see…” you started slowly, bringing his lips to yours. Tony kissed you, his lips soft and yearning. There was passion behind it, a promise of everything a wedding night was supposed to be held in it, and you let the kiss linger for a few moments, reluctant to break away. Your hands were trapped against his chest, your glass pressed against his dress shirt. “You’re charismatic…”

“Guilty,” Tony took your glass from your hand, his eyes holding your gaze as he finished the last of your drink.

“Hmm… you’re brave…” you pressed a kiss to his cheek, arms sliding up over his shoulders. “And kind…” Your lips pressed against the edge of his jaw. “…Devilishly handsome…”

Tony smirked, turning your head for another kiss.

“You’ve even got the whole obnoxiously wealthy thing…”

“I wouldn’t say _obnoxiously,_ ” Tony said with faux-modesty, his hand slipping down to your backside. He gave it a light, playful smack.

“Tony,” you said pointedly. “You just bought me a _house._ ”

“Technically, I _built_ you a house.”

The two of you were standing on the back patio of your brand-new home in the Hamptons. Tony had chartered a private jet to start off your ‘honeymoon tour’ – which he was still determined to keep a mystery – and you’d spent the relatively short flight slow-dancing, and wrapped securely in his arms.

You were now looking out over a spacious lawn, meticulous garden and a crystalline pool. The water was shimmering from the lights lining its walls, and the attached hot tub beckoned with steam rising from its surface. The house was two sprawling stories of impeccably decorated rooms, which, according to Tony, included six bedrooms, seven bathrooms, a state-of-the-art kitchen, a home theater, and a gym. The basement had even been fitted with a full R&D lab for his home-away-from-home tinkering and strokes of genius.

It was gorgeous, and you were completely floored.

“It’s a _house,_ Tone.”

“It’s a wedding present.”

You gave him a small, loving smile. Your mind fell on Natasha, sitting beside you on Clint and Laura’s bed. “That makes two wedding presents you got me.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, confused. Clearly, Nat had kept her promise that she’d be unseen by the other members of the wedding party. More than once during the night’s festivities you had cast your eyes towards the tree line, to the barn, trying to see if you could see the silhouettes of her, Steve or Wanda, some hint that were truly watching like she’d said. The only hint you’d had was that you’d seen Clint doing the same, distraction furrowing his brow. She might not have told him she was there, but Clint had always had a sixth sense when it came to Natasha.

Still, you’d managed to distract yourself from your search, in Tony’s arms. Or dancing with Clint… laughing and spinning in giddy circles. Dancing with Rhodey, military proper, married to his best friend. Dancing with Fury, the closest you got to a father-daughter dance, almost brought to tears by his proud words. Dancing with Peter Parker, who’d tripped over his feet and apologized profusely. And always turning back to Tony and wrapping yourself in his arms, falling into that wonderful sense of bliss that radiated from his touch.

“What d’you mean?”

You kissed him, and Tony deepened it eagerly. He seemed to barely be capable of going more than a few minutes without kissing you since you’d said your vows, and every time, you found yourself struggling not to simply sink into that touch and forget everything there was aside from Tony. Even now, with you instigating it, you only managed to pull away once you were almost desperate for breath.

He touched his lips to your forehead, your temple. The nervous energy in his fingertips danced along your hip. “So, you like it?”

“Are you kidding?” you gestured towards the wide glass doors that led inside. You’d barely seen any of your new home – Tony had carried you straight through the threshold and taken you right outside to where you were now. “This is incredible. I don’t think you’ll ever get me to leave.”

He kissed your hair. “You want the tour?”

You bit your lip, smiling. Your hand wrapped gently around his tie, smoothing over the material. “I was actually thinking we could do that tomorrow.”

“Yeah?” Tony grinned back at you, his hand tightening reflexively on your waist.

“Yeah.”

His nose bumped against yours. “And what exactly did you have in mind instead?”

“You know exactly what, Mr. Stark,” you replied, your voice dropping teasingly. “Now, are you going to show me where the bedroom is, or not?”

Tony’s lips moved to your throat, and you could feel him pressing against you through your dress. “You don’t want to try out the new hot tub?”

“I don’t know…” you murmured, drawing out the words. “I have this real need to see you thrown back on a bed right now, all ready and waiting for me.”

“Romantic.” Tony’s smirk took on a lascivious edge.

“It will be after you see what I’ve got on under this.”

“And on that note…”

You laughed as Tony stepped away from you to sweep an arm grandly towards the door. You let him take your hand in his and drag you eagerly inside. He tugged you towards him as soon as you’d crossed the threshold, his lips meeting yours inelegantly, a testament to all the alcohol in both your systems. Still, you melted against him, shivers settling in the small of your back as his hand released yours and slid up your arm. His jacket fell from your shoulders, and his fingers curled in your hair, his thumb brushing over your jawline.

You clung to him, your husband, wrapping his tie around your hand. Tony moaned quietly against your mouth, turning to press you against the kitchen counter. You grinned, your breath catching as he moved to tease the skin of your neck. His lips settled at your pulse point, a wonderful pressure on your skin. You ran your hand over his shoulder, clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

Tony’s hand slipped down over your waist to hook around the back of your knee, parting the slit in your dress to bare your thigh to the cool air of the kitchen. He hiked it up over his hip, and you whined as he ground against you. His fingertips grazed their way slowly up the outside of your thigh, pausing as it reached the garter belt you wore. He pulled away from you, his fingers slipping under the band.

“What’s this?”

You shrugged. “Not really my style, but I thought you might be into it.”

Tony breathed a light chuckle, snapping the elastic against your leg with his thumb. “Appreciated. But that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Hm?” you looked down at the patch he held in his hand – the ‘A’ Natasha had given you had survived the nigh tucked into that ridiculous band. Tony ran his thumb over the stitching, raising an eyebrow at you as you met his gaze again. You smiled, teeth touching your bottom lip. The bright red of your lipstick was smeared on his lip, and you wiped it away with your thumb. He caught it briefly between his teeth. “That would be your _other_ unbelievably amazing wedding present.”

“When did I give you an iron-on patch?”

“You know damn well it was embroidered on,” you teased, closing your hand around his. “Natasha was kind enough to lend me my something borrowed and something blue on your behalf.”

Tony’s expression softened, his lips curving into a smile. There was so much warmth on his face, so much affection. “So, she made it after all.”

“Steve and Wanda too, apparently. I take it Nat didn’t stop by to see you on her way out, then.”

“That wasn’t the deal.”

“You really did call them, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

You took Tony’s face in your hands, pressing your lips to his. He sighed into the contact, his hand sliding onto your hips, bunching in the flimsy material of your dress. His tongue slipped into your mouth as you teased the line of his jaw with your fingertips, before sliding your hands up to card your fingers through his hair. You thumb brushed against his earlobe, and Tony groaned against you.

His hands tightened, pulling you closer for a moment before he lifted you. You squealed in surprise; your laugh muffled against his lips as he sat you on the kitchen island. His hands travelled down to your thighs, catching in the slit in your skirt and tossing it aside to bare your legs to his touch. Hooking his hands under your knees, he parted them, stepping between them and tugging you closer.

“You…” you bumped your nose against his as you pulled away to catch your breath. “…are the most amazing person…”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” he murmured huskily, his fingers ghosting up the inside of your thigh. Your head dropped against his shoulder as his fingertips teased you over the soft silk and lace of your underwear, your lips pressed to his neck. You heard his breath catch as your teeth grazed against his pulse point, and you let his touch linger a moment longer before your hand closed over his.

“Hey, I’m trying to talk to you, here.”

“Keep talking,” Tony assured you, his lips returning to your throat. His free hand moved to rest on your ribs, his thumb brushing against the underside of your breast. “I’m listening.”

“Tony.”

He sighed, smacking his lips against your neck dramatically before pulling back to look you in the eye. “You have the floor, Mrs. Stark.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” you said with a small smirk. You took hold of his hands and brought them into your lap, fingers curling around his. “I’m trying to thank you, Tony.”

“You don’t need to—”

“Yes, I do. Tone,” you exhaled. “I know its been a… god, over a year, since what happened in Siberia, but I also know that wouldn’t have made it any easier to call Steve. I guess that’s why you never told me you had a way of contacting him in the first place.”

Tony ducked his head, exhaling. “I didn’t—”

“I’m not mad, Tony.” you told him with a small smile. You squeezed his hands. “I’m saying thank you. Inviting Nat and the others… it was the most amazing, selfless, romantic thing you could have possibly done. And I am so, so grateful, Tone.”

“Y/N…”  
“I love you, Tony.”

He broke into a grin that made your heart swell. “I love you, too.” He tugged your back off the counter to the floor, turning to lead you away. “Now, quick smart, Mrs. Stark. I’ve got some ravaging to do and it’s gonna take all night, so hop to it.”

You were still laughing when he finally dragged you to the bed; he sat on the edge, stopping you in front of him. You wet your lips as he pulled his bowtie from his neck, eyes on yours. His eyes were hungry and possessive as they took you in, running down the length of you. He released your hand only to take hold of your waist and pull you forward to stand between his knees.

“Don’t move,” he told you, his voice firm. “Until I tell you.”

You nodded, squeezing your lips together to hide your anticipating smile. Tony held your gaze as he took his time unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, and something in you tightened as he slowly slid a hand up your thigh. It took your dress with it, bunching the material around his wrist as his hand moved to the apex of your thighs.

His touch was light, teasing, and you shuddered despite yourself as he ran talented fingers over your underwear, finding your clit beneath the lace. Your eyes closed, and you exhaled in an attempt to steady yourself. Tony’s lips quirked up in a smirk as you did, and it widened when you gasped. He’d tugged your underwear to the side, sliding two fingers between your labia. His bottom lip was tucked between his teeth, his eyes on your face, watching for any and every reaction. You clenched your thighs reflexively around his hand as it found your clit again.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Tony reprimanded you playfully, forcing them apart again. “I told you not to move, sweetheart. Now, are you going to behave?”

“We never did the whole ‘obey’ part of the vows, Tone.” you snarked back, the edge you’d intended to your voice lost as he pressed his finger against your clit.

“Still… you wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you, sweetheart?” he pinched your clit lightly for emphasis, and your hips bucked against his hand in response. “That’s my girl.”

His hand took up a steady, circular rhythm over your clit, sending warmth up into your lower back. You’d kicked off your heels hours ago, but still, his attention made you unsteady on your feet.

“Hold onto me, baby.” Tony told you huskily, his free hand taking yours and leading it to his shoulder. Your fingers gripped at his shirt; you leaned into his touch as he took hold of your waist. “You gotta stay still, remember?”

“Tony…” you whined. You were so wet, and every part of you was tingling with his touch. You ground down against his fingers, and the hand he had on your waist moved to your hip, encouraging the movement.

“Such a good girl…” he murmured, sliding a finger inside you. You moaned as he did, your knees shaking slightly as he added another. The heel of his hand bumped against your clit as he began pumping his fingers inside you, each move of his hand agitating that bundle of nerves in the most wonderful way. The sensation was delicious and addictive and agonizing. Your hand tightened on his shoulder, fingernails digging into the fabric of his shirt.

Tony groaned as you ran your hand through his hair, fingers pulling at his hair. You answered with one of you own, higher pitched and helpless as he curled his fingers inside you, your eyes closing.

“Eyes open, sweetheart. Keep your eyes on me.” he ordered, turning his head briefly to press a kiss to your forearm. His facial hair tickled your skin. His tongue curled against his teeth as he returned to your gaze.

“Fuck, Tony.”

“God, you sound so pretty when you say my name like that.”

“Narcissist.”

“Play nice, kitten,” he warned you playfully, curling his fingers inside you. You bucked against his hand as he found your g-spot, toes curling in the carpet. “Or I won’t either.”

“Maybe… I don’t want you to,” you replied, breath catching in a moan. Tony’s fingers quickened inside you, his palm rubbing against your clit. You clamped both hands on his shoulders, leaning into him, your body shaking. Tony’s free hand slid around to your backside, gripping your ass so tightly that it hurt. You came, too loud, into his hand, your body arching into his. Tony leaned up to kiss you, hand moving from your ass to your hair as he slid his fingers out of you slowly.

He drew away from your lips only to lick his fingers, kissing you again while the taste of you was still on his mouth. You whined into it, thrilled by his fingers in your hair and the touch to your waist, drawing you in.

“Good girl,” he repeated, motioning for you to turn around. You did slowly, shivering as his touch became gentle, delicate. He undid the buttons of your dress, letting it pool at your feet. “Wow…”

You were wearing white lace and silk, a bustier and thong that left enough to the imagination to flirt with both coy and explicit. You smiled, a blush coloring your cheeks despite everything you’d done together before this. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“And I’ll keep saying it,” Tony promised, smacking your ass before you had a chance to turn around. You giggled as he took your hand, sliding back on the bed and pulling you after him. His head met the pillow and your nose bumped against his and you were still laughing as you fell on top of him inelegantly. The next kiss was hungry and wanting, and you straddled his hips, pressing down against him.

His eager hands found your thighs; Tony gripped at your bare skin, kneading the flesh possessively. He slid his tongue into your mouth, a moan vibrating in his chest as you ground your hips down against him. He was hard against your inner thigh, and his right hand moved up to hook his thumb under the band of your underwear. His fingers grazed at the apex of your thighs, and you shuddered at the touch.

“You gotta stop teasing me, Tony.” you murmured against his skin as you broke away for air. He moved to kiss your cheek, your jaw, you throat… anywhere his lips could touch. He pressed his hips up against you, fingers tightening as you felt his cock twitch underneath you. You unbuttoned his shirt slowly, baring his torso to your eager hands. “You want it as bad as I do, baby.”

Tony grinned, an intoxicating mix of devilish and genuine joy. “How could I resist when you call me sweet nothings like that?”

You returned his smile, taking hold of his wrists and leading them above his head. You pressed them down into the pillow, grip tightening so he’d feel that mix of delicate and the hint of pain. Tony’s eyes darkened in anticipation, his fists tightening reflexively under your hold.

Leaning down, you bumped your nose against his before ghosting your lips against his. He arched his neck, trying to catch your kiss, and you moved your lips to his neck instead. You dragged your tongue down the length of it until he whimpered, latching your teeth into the point where the base of his throat met his shoulder.

You rolled your hips against him as you did, and he cursed.

“We might need to think about investing in some handcuffs,” you joked, releasing his wrists to drag your fingernails down his arms and to his chest.

“Oh, way ahead of you, sweetheart. They’re back at the compound.” he said, tucking his hands casually behind his head.

You laughed, sliding down his thighs slightly to unbuckle his belt. “And who was going to use them on whom, Mr. Stark?” you pulled it free from its loops and tossed it across the room.

“Depends on— _fuck…_ ” Tony’s eyes rolled back slightly as you took him in hand, squeezing him firmly.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re a goddamn _tease,_ you know that?”

“I think you may have mentioned it, before.” you shot back, pumping him almost lazily. “Don’t try to tell me you’re suddenly not a fan.”

“I’m just finding it hard to take you seriously as this big, bad dominate in that sweet little getup.” Tony replied, tongue sliding over his bottom lip. His eyes on you were almost predatory, but that tilt to his lips was all classic Tony – cocky, victorious and exactly as sexy as the first time you’d seen it. Looking up at you, he was triumphant. He’d won, and you were the prize.

“Fine, then.” you declared dramatically, flinging a hand against your forehead and playing up the role of the damsel. “Have your way with me, Mr. Stark.”

“If you insist, darling,” he said, equally theatrical. He pointed at the bustier wrapped around you. “But first, that comes off.”

“Yes, sir.” You gave him a little salute before reaching behind yourself to undo the catches slowly. Tony’s gaze didn’t waver as you did, but his hand tightened briefly on your thighs when you tossed it aside, baring yourself to him. You flicked your nails over your nipples briefly, smirking down at him. “Well, Iron Man… ravage me, already.”

You squeaked as he practically growled, taking you firmly by the hips and flipping you over. You practically melted into the buttery soft mattress as Tony’s muscular body covered yours. His hand grasped you behind the knees, pulling them up by his hips. You wrapped your legs around him, moaning obscenely as his lips fastened to your throat, teeth grazing against your pulse point.

“Fuck, Tony…”

“I’m never gonna get tired of hearing that,” he muttered into your skin, his fingers teasing your right breast. You ran your fingers through his hair, pushed off the shirt still hanging off his shoulders, grazed along the back of his neck. Tony leaned back after pressing a kiss to your sternum, your legs still hanging around his waist. He removed his shirt, his cock still proud and erect against his stomach, and he stroked it few times slowly, eyes burning into you.

“Good.” you replied, breath catching as Tony palmed you through your underwear with his free hand. “You’ve got it for the rest of your life.”

Tony grinned, surprising you when he suddenly tore the lace of your underwear, ripping it away from you. Any protest you could have made was drowned by your moan as he slid his fingers around your clit, still sensitive. He bent over you again, lips finding yours in a lascivious kiss. You felt the head of his cock slide between your labia; he pressed into slowly, his breath leaving him in a huff as he sheathed himself inside you.

“God _damn…_ ”

His lips never left your body for long as he fucked you, dusting over your cheeks, your neck, your chest… pressing almost desperately to your forehead but always returning to your mouth. You were practically shuddering with every touch; his hands touched your hair, your arms… feather-light touches that set you ablaze and hand you clinging to him desperately. His hand slipped down to your backside, angling you up against him and deepening the angle. You gasped as you felt him brush against your g-spot, and your fingernails scored his shoulders, too hard.

It wasn’t long before you felt yourself tightening around him, and Tony’s hips grew more hurried and aggressive. His kiss was bruising, as was his grip on your ass and the pain had you arching up against him in ecstasy. “Tony, please, baby… I gotta come…”

His hipbone brushed against your clit, and that spark was enough to send you careening you over the edge. You cried out as you came, his name tangled in obscenities. Tony wasn’t far behind you, his face buried in the side of your neck as he came, voice hoarse.

The two of you lay there for a few, long, wonderful moments. You stroked your fingertips through his hair; it was damp with sweat. You felt his lips press against your collarbone, and even with his weight on top of you, you were reluctant to have him move.

When he finally did roll off of you, he pulled you into his side, fingers interlacing with yours on his stomach. You tucked your chin on his shoulder, sighing.

“Don’t tell me you’re worn out already, sweetheart.” he told you, fingers tapping against the small of your back. They travelled down to your backside, and he smacked it unexpectantly. So, you pinched his hip in response, and he laughed loudly.

“Nowhere near,” you assured him, leaning over to kiss him. It was sweet, romantic, and intoxicating. You pulled away reluctantly, sitting up and intent on finding the en-suite.

“Where are you going?” he asked, affronted. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Don’t panic, Tone,” you said with a smile. “You’ve got the rest of forever with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really enjoyed writing this series, and I hope that you all fell a little bit more in love with Tony because of it.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts, which was your favorite story, which sex scene was hottest, whatever you feel like telling me! 
> 
> There will be more Tony/Reader in the future :)


End file.
